Korra's Reconciliation and Reform for Republic City
by KTY.Sam
Summary: After Amon's violent revolution that has torn the city apart, peace has finally return to the city. However, as the inequalities and conflict that exists within the city threaten to resurface, how will Korra forge a new path for Republic city after Amon?


The sound of the rushing cars on the road, people chattering at their tables in a coffee shop, the laughter and smiles of children on a school bus that is passing by and people with their suitcases and bags walking or proceeding to their destinations and the roadside food stalls with all their delicious treats. This was the Republic City at the start of a new day as the sun rises from the horizon.

Republic City has enjoy good years since the formation of the city. After the ending of the 100 year war by Aang, a new city was being establish by him to welcome people that are of different cultures and mindsets. After years of war and aggression that has torn families apart while creating rifts among nations, Republic city was a progressive step forward, to be a symbol of peace,prosperity and unity. The different citizens of different nations were all in one land, one city and that bring prosperity and development that was a result of the innovations and hardwork of it's people.

Having been raised in the south pole, Korra never had the oppurtunity to visit this economic and political powerhouse. After her arrival, then only did she learn to live with the city's urban minded population and be used to it's attidudes and mindsets. Korra learn much and grew in stature,wisdom and strangth, even though she at times could still be Korra ( you know what I mean the roughness, short tempered and sometimes awarkwardness). In her new life at republic city there she face Amon and the equalist revoloution which threatens to create a drift between benders and non-benders that seeks to destroy everything that has been built by it's people. After the bitter war with the equalist and Amon,, it was Korra and her friends who prevail. Through that experience, she as the Avatar found her responsibility in protecting and maintaining the welfare and wellbeing of the people.

In Air temple Island,Tenzin was getting ready to have breakfast with his family. As usual his children were all over the place. Meelo running round creating nuisance with his airending, Jinora arguing with her sister about the number of trees that is behind thee garden. It was morning for Tenzin's family." So, with Amon defeated we have been trying to figure out a way in which we could reestablish the city's political leadership that would not seek to divide but to govern with the unity of people in mind" Tenzin told Pema with a preplexed and worried look. " Honey, have some seaweed soup here first before you start talking about this problem. It's the morning, you got to be calm and I want you to know that I will always be there for you Honey." Pema replied. As Tenzin was part of the council that was governing Republic City, a large amount of scrutiny has been place on the council. As in the past the council has been one that consists only of benders, Amon has been using this as a rhetoric that non benders has no say in their leaders I.e the non benders are ruled by their so call "autocratic benders" who sidelines them and therefore his equalist movement grew in strength and numbers.

" Pema, I know this is a funny question to ask, but how do I bridge the gap between benders and non-benders in the soociety" Tenzin asked. Pema pondered for a few seconds and she replied " Well, I guess Love works. Well I mean look at you and me. You're an airbender and I'm not. But look at both of us now, after these years huh?.Tenzin for a second look at Pema, not knowing what to say but at the same time with his whole face blushed feeling embarrased with Pema's answer. Pema wne further by saying " Look dear, look at both of us. We learn to love each other and work together in life. Isn't that what binds us together even more strongly?". Tenzin gave a warm smile to Pema after that replied and went ahead with breakfast with his family.

Well, it was mid day afternoon in Lin's office where the Republic City Council members were preparing for a meeting. After the Equalist movement, Lin has been assgined personally to attend these meetings as a "security measure" and this has been bugging Lin. As Tenzin was at the entrance of the city hall, Lin caught up with him. " Tenzin, I'm tired of being the council's nannny. Every single meeting and I am summoned here as a ' security measure'. You do know I am not in the mood for this? " " Well, Amon kidnapped all of them and had them almost kill ! We all hope that this would'nt happen again and that is why the council needs you Lin to be there." Tenzin replied. While tenzin was arguing with Lin, Korra slowly walk up the steps of the city hall looking preplexed but at the same time looking calm while she was walking towards Lin and Tenzin. Lin saw her and wondered what was she doing at this hour in city hall. " Korra, why are you here? I thought you got other avatar affairs to tend to" Lin said to Korra. " Well, after Amon I have learnt and understand more of my responsibility as the Avatar. I wanted to be an Avatar that looks out for people and also by bringing peace and reconciliation between the benders and non-benders only then can balance be achieved. I guess that could be counted as ' Avatar Affairs' " replied Korra with a wide smile. Lin on the other hand was skeptical and wasn't convinced by Korra's answers. " Runnning this city ain't just any ' avatar affair'. Running republic city requires more hustle and I doubt missy avatar here could get some out of herself" said Lin in her usual mocking tone towards Korra. 

After a while,all the councilmen and women had arrived in the meeting room. In the grandness of the councilroom, there were they sitting at the table, looking thorough the piles of paperworks with their eyes giving the fullest attention to the nitty gritty details of Republic city. Overall,every street ,drain and park and even who know's what street sign, there they were the councillors having to put up with the tremendous2 amounts of stress of managing the with Korra beside her told her " Look kid, look at them, look at the paperwork. There's a reason why I prefer patrolling Ming Street or perhaps even be stuck with a fan in my office at the Police Headquarters". Korra catching on this chance of giving Lin a good comeback said to Lin " Ooh, yeah you're Miss Hustle and by that you think you can be anything. Well I see that the defnition of old,cranky,missy is well integrated...wait maybe we should have replace the missy with GRAAAAAANY! !". A cold stone look alike appearing on Lin. She stood with her arms folded,giving Korra a stare of eternal destruction.

While Korra and Lin were at odds with one another while arguing in a distant corner in the meeting room, the council members on the other hand were voicing out their major worries and concern. The Fire council member had been very vocal on the reforms that the council has been advocated. She was especially traumatized by the kidnapp of herself and the family by Amon's troops. "I'm all for social stability,peace in the streets, making sure that Republic City would continue to be a ground where non-benders and benders exist. But aren't we pushing our reforms too far? In a short time, we are going to liberalize the council or as I fear a complete shut down and propse new ways to govern this city. However, after that incident if a non-bender rules this city, what gurantees that they won't go renegade on us,kidnapping our families and hunting us down while labeling us as criminals? Even with Amon gone, I can see and sense the tensions that will always be waiting for an oppurtunity to come back" said the worried Fire councillor. " I agreed wth councilor on the matter where another Equalist movement could spring up. It is unwise on our part to look like we are in control of everything but I equally do worried that by giving up total control, with no gurantees of any kind, we aren't exactly safe in this new situation", said the earth councillor. As the conversations and discussions gather steam, the councillors became preplexed, their faces showing great signs of worries and also distress at the mention of what happen to the city under Amon.

" I know you are Afraid, and bear in mind that my family did suffer a great deal of adversity. But we must continue to take new and bold steps in creating a new path, a new course that strives to accommodate everybody. Trust me I know's it's not easy, but so long as I am here, this step is the one we will take" said Tenzin. As the discussions cotinued into the late afternoon, Korra continue to ponder upon how she could navigate herself from the political mirage that continues to drag on the council.

As the evening sets in, as the sunlight starts to fade away through the horizon, Korra was looking trough the huge window in the meeting room of the city council. The peaceful sights of Republic City was right in front of her eyes, as she took deep breaths, enjoying the serenity that the city's sight brough upon her soul. But then after that sense of peace stops lingering, images of the Revolution starts flashing in her memories, how she battle mega bots and the rubbles and flames that was engulfing the city. In that moments, Korra found herself fearful,distresssed and helpless as she saw the city that she was meant to protect fell into an abyss of anarchy.

While she was staring at the whole city, Lin had noticed Korra's nervous looks and the tense expression that was casting a worrying shade on her face. " Korra,...Korra" Korra stood there staring blankly at the window while Lin was calling on her."Korra,can you hear me? The council meeting's is over for now...". Korra was still standing still near the window while Lin's words was falling on Korra's deaf ears. "KORRA KORRA, Missy Avatar. Are you deaf? One more time of this pathetic behaviour from you, I will personally...". That sudden outburst from Lin shook and awaken Korra. " Lin, I'm sorry for my silence. I was... I was...you know thinking about avatar stuff" said Lin with an awkward grin.

As the night falls upon Republic city, the many street lamps,restaurants,houses and the grand and magnificient pro bending arena brightens the city during the beeautiful night. During this hour, Korra, Mako and Bolin was taking a stroll at the grand entrance of Central city station. New migrants,business people, workers and also tourist would need to take the train at Republic City to get to other towns while those coming into republic city would alight at that station. Hence, Central city station has been a precious gateway of republic city often people symbolizing it as "the beginning" for those who migrated to republic city in hopes for a better life. " While this red bean buns are sooooooo goooooooood. I just... cant... stop... myself..." said Bolin while munching on countless warm red bean buns. " I got to say Central city station does boasts some of the best food stalls in the city" said Korra while enjoying her bowl of water tribe stew noodles with fish cakes on sticks. " Well, whether it's stew,buns, noodles or even fish sticks, you know central city station has it all. I still remember during those early days when me and bolin were kids, we used to steal from people be it watches,money whatever we can get out hand with. And if we are lucky to made enough for the day we would have a kelp soup with a bowl of warm rice... but if we run out of luck that day then it would be us just watching those bowls of soups and the steaming hot buns...". " Oh come on Brother, those days are behind us. Look at you,me, korra and Asami... From pro bending to quelling Amon nad his revoloution. We are living the life! Bolin replied Mako with his messy mouth stuff with steam red bean buns with an excited and booisterous voice.

As Bolin was talking to Mako, a group of shady looking men with torn and dirty clothess was roaming around the outer space of central city station. As these men were roaming near the area, the food stall oweners started looking nervous. Some started to sweat profusely, others were careful to avoid any eye contact while some were just so fearful that their facial expression literally froze. As these men got closer and closer, bystanders started to leave and in just moments the whole place was empty and was left with empty table and chairs with the streetlamps that is lighting above them.

"Korra, you see this place? See those men up there? We better be careful because I noticed that people and owners are leaving when they show up. I don't think the vibe that this group of men bring is what I need for a tiring day" Mako said. " Uhh Uhh I...I think maybe we could have a little ung fu warmup? It looks like they aren't here for...steam buns and kelp stew..." Mako said with a trembing and squeaky voice.

For a few moments, these men seem harmless as they were wandering round the ground. At one point, when one of the men recognizes Korra and her friends, and started signalling to the others who came with him, surrounding Korra, Mako and Bolin just as how they were surrounded by Amon's foot soldiers.

"It's them. The avatar and her friends..." said one of the men who spotted them.  
" Well, if it wasn't for she, we would all be better off now." said another. " The revoloution was violent, yes it was bad. But look at us now, the benders still rule the city. Every inch,every scent of power the benders are still keeping it. Avatar Korra, do you know how much pain and suffering that people like s endure everyday? Just because we could not sporout flames in mid air or pull a boulder out of the ground using our bare hands? 


End file.
